Harry Potter and the Quest for the Horcrux
by EBCHPfan16
Summary: Chapter 5 now up! Harry is the light sides only hope, he has to track down the remaining Horcruxes, this is my version of the seventh book. Rating is for later chapters. HG RH
1. The Final Visit

Chapter One: The Final Visit

**A/N:** I tried writing a sixth year fic, and it was my first. Needless to say it sucked! This is my second attempt at fan fiction. This is my version of the seventh book. **I do not own Harry Potter, except for the books!**

Harry sat at the desk in his tiny bedroom on Privet Drive, he had been there a week. He had already come to the conclusion that he was going to leave the following day. Harry hadn't left the room much except to eat and bathe. Not that this mattered to the Dursley's, they wanted nothing to do with the boy. They couldn't wait to get rid of him, he had told them the day of his arrival that this would be his last stay.

Harry had spent every waking moment reading books on the four founders of Hogwart's. He had ordered a couple books by Owl, so that he could get a head start on his search. He knew the ring was destroyed, the diary too. Harry had read about a staff of Rowena Ravenclaw, it had disappeared soon after Voldemort's last visit to Hogwarts. When he came wanting the Defense teaching position. Harry didn't know where it was before, so it was just a guess, so it might not be an actual Horcrux. Harry knew that a guess was better than nothing and it made him feel like he was actually getting somewhere. Harry hadn't found any other clues, and he was eager to get on with his quest.

Harry's constant wonder over the Horcruxes kept him from thinking about Dumbledore. Harry had grieved, but he still couldn't get over the fact that he was gone. There was no longer a figure for Harry to stand behind. He knew he was the light-side's only hope. Harry had come to terms with the fact that Ron and Hermione were coming with him, but when he thought about it, he was glad. It would be a long and lonely quest without them. Harry was going to floo over to the Burrow the next day. The wedding was scheduled for the following day. Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be on their way to search for the Horcruxes. Harry wanted to go to Godric's Hollow first. He thought that was somewhere he could defiantly find answers.

One little spot in Harry's brain obsessed over a young red headed girl. Harry still thought about Ginny all the time. He remembered the pained look on her face as he broke up with her at the funeral. He dreaded being in the same house as her. He knew it was going to take ever ounce of energy trying to avoid being alone with her. He knew if she kissed him, he would kiss back. He just couldn't do it at this point in his life, he had to protect Ginny, so that he could be with her after the war. If she waited for him, she might find someone else between now and then.

Harry was brought back to his sense's by a peck on his window. He looked up to see a brown barn owl, one of the Ministry's. Harry opened the window and let it in, it flew to Hedwig's vacant cage. (She was out hunting) Harry untied the envelope from its leg and pulled the letter out.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_You have been summoned to the last will and testament of Albus Dumbledore. The Will is to be read at Gringott's Bank on August 5__th_

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook._

This jarred Harry's curiosity, he wondered what Dumbledore had left him. This also excited him too, he wondered if Dumbledore had left him anymore clues. Our possibly, a way to destroy the Horcrux, Harry couldn't find anything on that subject. Harry put the letter in the tote bag with all his other belonging's. Looked once more out the window at the moonlit streets, and climbed into bed. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

EBC

Harry woke up the next morning, climbed out of bed and got dressed. He walked down to Breakfast, which was not normal. The Dursley's looked up from their breakfast when Harry sat down at the table. He had to have a little chat with Vernon. He knew this was going to be difficult.

"Uncle Vernon, I just wanted to let you all know that tonight, I will be leaving for good," said Harry.

"Well its about time, I was wondering whether you were pulling my leg-" started Vernon, but he was interrupted.

"You have to move, you will be in danger," Harry said calmly.

"WHAT!" shouted Vernon.

"There is a dark wizard abroad, and he will-" started Harry, but he was interrupted by Petunia.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," muttered Petunia.

Silence fell over the room, everyone was looking at Petunia, "How did you know his name?" Harry asked.

"I heard Lily talk about him, I may not like the Wizarding World, but I wasn't ignorant to it always," said Petunia, looking at her Husband with pleading eyes.

"We should listen to Harry Vernon," Petunia said softly.

"I will not believe a word that brat says!" started up Uncle Vernon.

"Then believe me!" Petunia said sharply. She stood up looking down at her husband.

Vernon was flabbergasted, he looked from his wife to Harry, "You have been around the boy far to long, he is brainwashing you!"

"Dudley, upstairs! Pack your things, we are leaving! If you aren't going with us Vernon, then you can die when they come for you! This isn't a joke!" Petunia left the kitchen behind Dudley.

"Uncle Vernon, I may not like you, but you are family. I don't want you to end up dead, listen, I will buy you a house. Anywhere in the world, just as long as its far from here," Harry said.

"How will you buy me a house! Your just a boy!" shouted Vernon.

"I am very financially stable, I was left a large sum of money. Trust me, I can afford a couple houses," Harry said smirking.

"I've always wanted to visit the State's," Vernon said.

"Were at? I will give you money to take with you, just as long as you promise never to come back," Harry said looking at his Uncle.

"This better not be any funny business!" said Vernon.

"I promise, you will get the money tomorrow." with that, Harry stood and walked back up to his room.

Once back in his room Harry again sat at the desk, he was reading a book on Godric Gryffindor. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Harry said surprised.

Petunia opened the door and stepped in, carrying a plate of food. Except this wasn't leftovers, it was more than what Vernon and Dudley got.

"Harry, I just want to say, I'm sorry. We never treated you right, and after sixteen years of abuse. You are buying us a house," she set the plate in front of him and sat on the bed.

"Well I know its strange, but I have lost a lot of people these last few years, and I don't want anymore deaths because of me," Harry said.

Petunia had tears rolling down her face, "Harry I loved your Mother so much, until the day she got her letter. Mom and Dad were positively thrilled about it, and I was jealous. I wanted to go into the 'other world', but I never got a letter. Mom and Dad weren't worried about it, but Lily always told these stories that sounded so great! When she married James, I got even more envious. She had a loving Husband, who was handsome. I didn't have anything. Then she disappeared for a long time, about a year, and then you appeared on our doorstep. I didn't show it, but I missed my Sister very much, I still do. I get angry with myself because I never got to set things right with her."

Harry just sat and absorbed all this like a sponge. He couldn't believe his Aunt's confession.

"Well when she sacrificed herself for me, it caused a blood protection to come into effect. As long as I was living with my mother's family, I would be safe. However this protection is going to end on my seventeenth birthday. That's why I asked you to move, because Voldemort would kill you to try and get to me," Harry said calmly.

"Why do you fight against him, even when the odds are stacked against you?" Petunia asked, "Why cant you just run away? Hide, like us, eventually this guy will die." Petunia said.

"I fight because I have too, I'm all the hope the Wizarding World has. Albus Dumbledore was murdered, and he was the leader of the light. Plus there are other reasons why I fight. For one, Voldemort killed my parents, heck he even tried killing me. That's why I have this scar." Harry said pointing to his forehead.

"Lily and James would be very proud of you," said Petunia as she stood up, and walked out the door.

Harry sat at the desk thinking about his conversation, then wrote a letter to Gringott's. He transferred three hundred thousand pounds into Vernon's bank account. He still had plenty left over.

EBC

Harry double checked his bag, making sure that he had everything he wanted to take. Then he made his way downstairs were his relatives were in the living room. He walked in and asked if he could speak to them for a moment.

"Uncle Vernon, I have transferred three hundred thousand pounds into your account. You should move out before my birthday, that way you will be gone when they come for you. I would also like to say goodbye, although I haven't had any fun here or anything. You still are family, and I feel inclined to do so." Harry looked at the Dursley's, they were sitting on the couch.

"This is goodbye," With a wave, he walked over to the fireplace, stepped in, and said, "The Burrow!"

Harry started to feel sick as he was twisted round and round in the fireplace, until he was spat out onto an old throw rug. He looked around the living room of the Burrow, then made his way into the kitchen. Were he heard talking.

EBC

That's the first chapter, It already looks better than my first fanfic. But only time will tell if people like it, please R&R!

Thank you,

EBCHPfan16


	2. The Wedding

Chapter 2: The Wedding

**A/N: This chapter is the last before our trio sets out on their journey! I have had this problem on my last fanfic, there is a sex scene in this chapter. I will warn you before hand, that way if you want to avoid it you can. I will tell you right before it happens, then you can skip over it. I don't own anything Harry Potter, except this story.**

Harry walked into the kitchen of the Burrow to find Ron and Hermione snogging each other senseless. The two jumped apart as their cheeks went scarlet.

"Well I was wondering when you guys were going to work that out," joked Harry.

Ron just laughed and Hermione blushed further. "When did this happen?" asked Harry indicating towards the two of them.

"Just know," Hermione said.

"Well sorry to steal your thunder mate," laughed Harry, play hitting Ron on the arm.

"Can I talk to you guys somewhere more private?" asked Harry in a serious tone.

Ron and Hermione nodded, and the trio headed for Ron's room.

Once they were alone in Ron's room Harry turned to them and said "I have been thinking a lot, I have been doing research on the founders of Hogwarts. I read about an object that disappeared about the same time Voldemort would have been making a Horcrux was a staff that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, in her hands it was immensely powerful. In the hands of another it wont even cast a spell."

"All staff's are like that, they require a bit of your blood to make it," Hermione said.

"Maybe I should look into that," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Why, that's very dangerous business Harry, its considered Dark Magic," said Hermione.

"The more you know about them, the easier it is to fight against it," said Harry.

"Still though, why would you need a staff?" asked Ron.

"My wand is the brother wand to Voldemort's, it wont throw a curse against his. Because they have the feather of the same phoenix," Harry said.

"Well thats interesting," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Have you read anything on how to destroy a Horcrux? I haven't been able to find one thing," Harry said.

"I found a paragraph that said something about how it has to be damaged beyond magical repair. I don't know what that means but its something," said Hermione.

"Yeah, that's a big clue, maybe you could use the killing curse on it. That would put it beyond magical repair," said Ron.

"Good theory, but I don't think the killing curse would work. The object itself is the piece of soul, and the object isn't living. Therefore, it cant die," said Hermione.

"Maybe we could catch it on fire?" said Harry deep in thought.

"We have to be careful with what method we choose, because if you damage the object without destroying it. It has protection charms on it that go to work on you," said Hermione slowly.

"Do you think that was what was wrong with Dumbledore's arm?" asked Harry.

"I'm almost certain," said Hermione.

"The last thing I was wanting to talk to you about is where I wanted to start. I want to go to Godric's Hollow, I have a feeling that place holds some answers," said Harry.

"That sounds fine, then we should go to the Orphanage," said Hermione.

"Well we will worry about that after Godric's Hollow. I had something else in mind for after that," said Harry.

"What?" asked Ron.

"I think we should look for a house out of country, and train. Finding the Horcruxes is only half the battle, remember I have to fight him in the end," said Harry. He continued on by saying, "Even while we are in hiding, we can still hunt for the Horcruxes."

"That's a brilliant idea," said Hermione.

"Where are we going to go," said Ron.

"Well, just because we are going to war, doesn't mean we shouldn't have any fun. I say we go to Amsterdam," Ron said.

"Ronald, your such a prude!" exclaimed Hermione.

"How about Venice, or Paris?" Harry suggested.

"I've always wanted to visit Paris," Harry said.

"Yeah lets go to Paris," Hermione said looking at Ron with a longing look.

Harry noticed the look Hermione gave Ron and realized when they got to Paris, he would be the third wheel. Even worse, Paris was a city of love and Romance. Harry didn't think he could put up with that for to long.

"Paris it is then," said Ron.

"What's this about Paris?" asked a bemused Ginny from the doorway.

"Oh nothing," stammered Hermione. She was the first to recover from the shock of Ginny's presence.

Harry could do nothing but stare, he had been dreading this moment for weeks. He missed the feel of her touch, the taste of her kiss. He wished that she could go to Paris with them.

"Hi-- Ginny," Harry said awkwardly.

"Oh hey Harry, didn't see you there. When did you get here?" said Ginny.

"Oh I just arrived, how have you been?" asked Harry.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and slowly made their way to the door.

"Well okay I guess, not that _you_ care!" Ginny said offhand.

"Ginny you know I care! I cant stop thinking about you, I think, well I think that I was falling for you," Harry said quickly.

Ginny's expression changed quickly, "Then why wont you just be with me!"

"I cant Ginny, not right know, I have to much on my plate already. I would want nothing more than to be with you, but there is a war going on!" said Harry, reaching forward and grabbing her hand in his.

"Why do you make this so difficult?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, I wish I could tell you the truth, I want nothing more than to do that. I just cant, the only way that we can be together is after this war! I have responsibilities, things that Dumbledore left me to do," Harry said.

Ginny stepped a little closer and said, "Harry, I am old enough to protect myself! I'm sure that I could help you do whatever it is you have to do! Let me help! I'm a victim too remember?"

"Ginny, I wish you could, but if Voldemort knew about us---" Harry started but was interrupted.

"Voldemort is your excuse for everything Harry!" Ginny said indignantly.

"IT'S BECAUSE I HAVE TO KILL HIM!! There's a prophecy! I'm the only person who can kill him, and he's the only one who can kill me! Now that's all I can tell you, I have told you enough!" Harry made to walk away, Ginny blocked his advance and pressed forward. Ginny leaned up and planted her lips on Harry's. Harry stood for a moment before he responded, then he wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her to his chest. Harry didn't think that any of the times they kissed at Hogwarts held anything against this one.

**Alright, those of you who don't like sex scenes, skip to the next line of bold print:**

Ginny hands made there way up Harry's chest and into his hair, she pressed her tongue on Harry's bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth further to allow Ginny's tongue to explore his mouth. Ginny felt Harry's hands sliding down her back, coming to a rest on her ass. Ginny giggled as Harry squeezed, massaging her ass with his hands. Harry felt Ginny's right hand leave his hair, and slide down his chest, then under his belt line. Ginny grasped Harry's member and pumped it a couple times.

"Oh Ginny," Harry breathed as she pumped some more. The next thing Harry knew he was laying on Ron's bed, and his pants were sliding off.

"Ginny--!" Harry started but she shushed him. He could only obey.

"We really cant do this right know," Harry said, but as soon as the sentence left his mouth, Ginny slid her mouth over his throbbing member.

"Oh my God!" was all Harry could say as he watched Ginny's head bounce up and down.

Harry was looking down into Ginny's eyes as she was sucking away. Every know and then grazing the tip with her tongue. Harry was about to go, he couldn't last much longer.

"Oh Ginny! I'm cumming!" Harry moaned out.

Ginny only sucked harder, she started going up and down faster. She closed her hand around the shaft and started pumping in time with her head. Harry grunted, and started bucking his hips against Ginny's head. Harry moaned out loud as he let go in Ginny's mouth, she sucked and licked a little longer, then she slid up beside Harry.

Harry didn't even think twice as he rolled over on top of Ginny. He pulled her shirt over her head, and then unclasped her bra. He pulled it off, then looked down at Ginny's breast. They were so beautiful Harry thought. They were about a handful, with little pink nipples. Harry descended his lips onto one, massaging the other with his hand. He took turns over each nipple, then kissed down her belly. He slowly pulled her pants down, then he pulled her panties down. Harry leaned forward and took her clit into his mouth, sucking, nibbling, and licking. Harry had his left hand on her breast, and he had just stuck a finger inside of her. Harry pulled it in and out, continuing his licking and sucking of her clit. Ginny was trembling, Her left hand tangled in Harry's hair, the other clutching the bedspread. Ginny pulled a pillow over her face so that she could muffle her moans. Which were steadily increasing with each lick, and thrust of finger. Ginny squirmed and trembled, then pulled Harry's face closer to her pussy as she came. Harry cleaned her up with a couple licks, then joined her, moving up beside her on the bed.

**The scene is over:**

After they were fully clothed again, Ginny said, "So, are we together now?"

"Why are you so stubborn? I wish we could be together but we cant. I'm so sorry Ginny, but we cant be together right know," Harry wished he hadn't said that because Ginny reared back and smacked Harry hard. She then stood and ran from the room.

Harry sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to digest all that had just happened. He really did wish that Ginny could come with them to Paris. Harry got up and walked down the stairs, he joined the rest of the Weasley's last minute preparations. The wedding was the next day, and they still had things to get ready.

A gigantic tent was set in the back yard, but the ground was covered in white marble instead of grass. White pews covered a third of it, with a little patch of hardwood in one area. To serve as the dance floor, a stage was set up in the corner. A band was already practicing for the for the real deal. Between the white pews and the dance floor a little white gazebo with a domed roof sat. White roses where twined around the posts, with white lilies on both sides of the gazebo. A row was directly cut between the white pews in the direction of the gazebo. Red carpet was lain down the path up to the gazebo.

Harry was very excited, never before had he attended a wedding. The Delacour's had taken the liberty to buy Harry a tux for the wedding. They had actually paid for everything, they even paid for the tuxes of all the Weasleys. It was going to be a great wedding. Harry couldn't wait to see what Ginny was going to look like. She was going to be a bridesmaid, behind Fleur's little sister Gabrielle. Harry's mind was still spinning with his encounter with Ginny, he was currently outside de-gnoming. Ron and Hermione hadn't surfaced from wherever it was they had snuck off to. Harry was getting kind of annoyed of their newfound interest in each other. He knew it would only get worse with time, and once they got in Paris, if they continued at this rate, it would be all they did.

He finished his task and walked to the garden, were he saw Ginny weeding it.

"Ginny, I just want to say I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have lead you on," Harry said.

"Harry, I know your going to Paris. I don't know why, but Hermione filled me in. She is trying to persuade Ron into letting me go with you," Ginny said.

"Ginny, you cant, you will be in dan-" started Harry before being interrupted.

"Your going into hiding!!" cried Ginny. "No one said I was coming into the final battle!"

Harry thought over what she had just said, "I want you to come with us, I cant be with those two alone. Especially in Paris!"

Ginny rushed forward into Harry's arms, "Be mine Harry Potter!"

"I'm all yours Ginny," Harry said as their lips met.

EBC

Over in the edge of the forest Hermione and Ron watched the exchange between Harry and Ginny. Ron's arms were wrapped around Hermione, her arms around his waist. Her head on his chest.

"I told you Harry still cared for her," Hermione said.

"Well lets hope we are not making a mistake by letting her come with us," Ron said.

"We will be far from this war, Ron, we will be in Paris. Voldemort will not expect us to be there," Hermione said.

"Its just she's my little sis Mione, I don't want anything to happen to her," said Ron looking down into Hermione's eyes.

"Well lets get a move on, there are still things that need to be done!" Hermione said.

EBC

Harry woke up and felt very anxious, he was ready to hit the road. His plan was to go to Diagon Alley, grab some seventh year spell books. Also any books on the founders, and some advanced spell books. Then they were going to a realtor, and looking for houses in Paris. Under the name of James Weasley, of course he would have to use glammor charms on his face. Hermione would have to help him there, seeing as his birthday was a week off. That gave them a week to figure out some kind of game plan. They needed to make a list of things they would need for a house. Harry wanted to be in the new house by his birthday. So until they moved in, Harry figured they could stay at Grimmauld Place. The day flew by, and soon the wedding was upon them. The guests were starting to arrive, the white pews were filling up. Harry was sitting close to the front, on the Weasley's side, which was the left side.

The ceremony began, Bill Weasley walked up the carpeted path with his father beside him. Ron and the other Weasleys who were part of the wedding were up at the alter waiting, so were the Bridesmaids. Ginny did look absolutely ravishing! She wore a dress with spaghetti straps, it was a creamy looking purple. It was a light shade of purple, and she had a silver necklace that had a purple diamond pendant. The necklace had matching ear rings, and the dress hugged Ginny's curves so nicely. The front was cut in a v, and a little cleavage showed. Harry smiled, she was all his, she was gorgeous.

A little boy with a mop of red hair, and a girl with silvery blonde hair walked down the path. Dropping white lily petals as they went. Music started as they joined the people at the alter, Fleur walked under the tent. She looked stunning, well being part veela helped too. She wore a white dress, that was skin tight. It was made of a very light fabric, that seemed to float as she moved. Her dress trailed behind her as she walked closer to her soon to be Husband. Harry looked up at Bill, his face was still scared. Anger swelled in Harry, Fenir Greyback had done that. Harry swore to end this war as soon as possible.

The clergyman spoke his piece, then Bill and Fleur spoke their vows. They were pronounced man and wife, and then kissed. The reception followed, Harry stayed with Ginny. They danced and danced, and danced some more. Harry and Ginny both congratulated Bill and Fleur, and a couple people even congratulated them! Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were by each others sides constantly. Everyone was drinking wine, except for the children, Harry's and Ginny's minds were a bit fuzzy. When everyone finally started clearing out, Harry and Ginny went outside to the little pond by the edge of the forest. It was a very beautiful night, the moon was full, and the stars were shining bright. Harry held Ginny for an eternity.

Then he spoke to her in a whisper of a serious tone, "Tell Hermione that we are leaving bright and early, we will leave your Mom a note. We should get up about three, then we will head to Grimmauld Place. Then we will start our shopping spree!"

"Alright, but before I go I want to say something to you," Ginny whispered.

"What Baby?" asked Harry.

"I love you," Ginny said.

"I love you too," Harry said.

They kissed, and headed for the house. They parted ways on the staircase, and Harry continued up. It was only about nine, but Harry wanted to get a goods nights rest. He had a busy day ahead of him. When he got to the door he heard muffled sounds from inside Ron's room. Harry figured it was only Hermione and Ron talking about what they were going to do the next day. But when he opened the door he wished he hadn't. Ron was on top of Hermione and they were snogging heavily, they jumped apart as the door opened.

"Blimey cant you knock mate?" asked Ron.

"Sorry Ron, I didn't think you guys would be doing that!" Harry said in his own defense.

Hermione kissed Ron, then hopped up and walked from the room muttering goodnight to Harry.

"Ron, better get to bed mate. We have to get up about three. I want to get out of here before everyone wakes up. Your Mom is going to kill us!" Harry said, climbing in to bed.

"Does it really have to be that early?" pleaded Ron.

"Don't worry, we are going to Grimmauld Place first. We can go back to sleep when we get there.

"Oh ok, night mate," said Ron.

"Night," replied Harry.

EBC

A/N:

Well that's chapter 2, I worked pretty hard on that chapter, it was a lot longer than the first. I appreciate all those who are reading. Things are going to get much better now that they are about to set off. Don't forget to review, even if its to tell me I suck! Well I hope you don't take it that far. Once they get to Paris, we will see more of Ron and Hermione. I was just establishing the relationships in this chapter.

EBCHPfan16


	3. A Savior Missing

Chapter 3: A Savoir Missing

**A/N:** The action is really going to start after this, I'm still trying to work with possible locations for the Horcruxes. I just hope I don't let all you readers down. I really appreciate all the people who have added this story to their favorites or Alert list! But I really want to thank HP18! He was the first person to review my new story, I really appreciate all those who have read this. Now on with the show! I don't own anything Harry Potter! Except this stories plot.

Harry awoke very early, He was nervous. But He was so excited at the same time. He would be well away from all the problems for a while. Until Harry destroyed all the Horcruxes, He would stay in hiding. He knew that this could take years, He only hoped with Hermione's brains they would find them quickly. He woke Ron up, and got dressed. Hermione had shrunken their trunks the night before, they had laid out the clothes they were going to were. Harry and Ron pocketed their trunks, walked down the staircase as slowly as possible. They met the girls down in the kitchen.

"What took you two so long?" said Hermione.

"We had a sleepy start," grumbled Ron.

Hermione handed Harry the letter, "Ginny and I just finished writing this."

Harry took the letter and read it:

_We left because there are some things that need to be done in order to weaken Voldemort. Dumbledore left Harry with a job to do, and we didn't want to let him do this on his own. It is better if he has our help. We don't know how long this will take, so we are not returning to Hogwarts. You have to understand that these actions must be taken. If we don't do this, Voldemort cannot be defeated. We have already told you to much. We must go now, with all the love we can give,_

_Hermione, Ron, Harry, & Ginny._

Harry lay it on the table, the four of them moved to the living room. Harry had Hermione turn his hair a dirty blonde. Changing his eyes to the color blue. His hair was grown down to past his ears, and his bangs covered his scar. Ron changed his hair brown, with hazel eyes. His hair was done up in spikes. Hermione giggled.

"Hey! What's all this?" Ron started.

"Oh shush Ron! It looks fine!" replied Ginny.

Ginny changed her hair to a more auburn color, with blue eyes. Hermione changed her own hair black, it was straight and well passed her shoulders. She changed her eye's to a dark green. With everyone disguised they made their way to the fireplace. One by one they stepped into the fireplace and said, "Diagon Alley!"

They stepped out of the fireplace at the Leakey Cauldron, and made their way through the pub. There was hardly anybody in there. They walked out the back door, into the alleyway, the entrance to Diagon Alley. Hermione tapped the bricks and the door appeared. It looked worse than the last time Harry had been here. More shops were closed down, windows boarded up. They made their way straight to Gringotts, the marble building looked ominous at the end of the alley. Harry hadn't thought about one thing, how was he going to withdraw money from his account? He was disguised not to look like Harry Potter. He voiced his concern with Hermione.

"Harry just show them your key and your wand, and tell them it is for your own safety," said Hermione.

"They have ways of knowing if you tell the truth," continued Hermione.

So they continued walking down till they reached it, up the steps, and through the front door. Once inside Harry went up to one of the counters. A goblin looked down at him, "Yes?"

"Here is my key and wand, I am trying to conceal my identity. I am a known target of Voldemort," Harry said nervously.

"I will require a drop of your blood, to make sure you are who you say you are," said the Goblin.

Harry reached his hand out and he felt a prick on his finger. The Goblin had dripped some of Harry's blood into a container, and was waving his wand over it. After a few minutes he looked up and nodded at them.

"You will have to wait in one of our waiting rooms. If you go down below, your charms will disable. Follow me," the Goblin said, leading them back into a waiting room.

Once they were inside the Goblin turned to Harry, "This room is charmed so no one can here us, what can we do for you Mr. Potter?"

"I was wanting to make a big withdrawal, but I need to know how much money I have in my vault," Harry said.

A folder appeared in the Goblin's hand, and he handed it to Harry, "That is the paperwork for the complete Potter Estate. It lists all the properties, amounts of money, and records of everything in your vaults. This is the Black Estate, what your Godfather left you."

Harry opened the folder to the Potter Estate, and totaled at the top were the total number of Galleons from his accounts. He had just shy of a million galleons. He had three properties, the house in Godric's Hollow, A Manor in the outskirts of London, and a apartment in London. Harry looked at the portion of the Black Estate Sirius had given him. It held nearly two hundred thousand galleons. He of course owned Grimmauld Place, and a cottage in Sweden as well. He was eager to look at some of these properties, perhaps they could stay at _his_ Manor until they left for Paris.

"How much would you like to withdraw?" asked the Goblin.

"I need enough to purchase a house, and to furnish it as well," Harry replied.

"How about we just give you these bank drafts, there like checks. Our we have a endless money bag, you just reach in and get however much you need. It also can change the currency from galleons, to pounds. Or for that matter, any currency in the World. It will give you the right currency when you reach in. Depending on where it's being spent." the Goblin informed them.

"I'll take the endless money bag, and can I get the keys to these properties?" Harry asked.

"I can only give you the keys to the cottage in Sweden, you cant touch anything from the Potter Estate until you turn seventeen," said the Goblin.

The Goblin gave Harry the endless money bag, it was twenty galleons. He also gave Harry the keys to the cottage. The four of them had to look around before they found the small realtor shop, it was about midway through the Alley.

"Do you think they even deal with houses in Paris? It's awful small," said Ron.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Harry said, ushering them into the building.

Once inside they found themselves in a office, with stairs in the back left corner. A woman sat at a desk in the right corner. The room was full of pictures of houses, they walked up to the desk.

"How may I help you four?" said the Woman behind the desk.

"Do you have any properties in Paris?" asked Harry.

"We have three, that I know of," She turned to a filing cabinet behind her desk, pulling out a folder labeled Paris.

"We have two properties in town, near Val-de-Marne, and one near Hauts-de-Seine. They are both apartments, we also have a house on the outskirts of Vincennes," said the Woman.

"How many bedrooms are in the apartments?" asked Harry.

"Three in one, and two in the other," replied the Women.

"How many bedrooms does the house have?" asked Hermione.

"Four, it's a very large home. With an Attic and a basement." once again replied the Woman.

"Can we see it?" asked Harry.

"Yes you may, just grab hold of this," she said as she pulled a sock out of her desk. "It's a portkey, I'll take you for a quick tour."

Harry felt a quick pull behind his navel, and felt the familiar spinning sensation. Harry landed hard on the ground, _I'm never going to be able to land properly, _thought Harry. When he stood up he looked in the direction the others were looking. There was a two story house, with trees blotted all over the lawn. In the distance you could see the buildings in the city. The house was the typical Parisian Villa. They walked up on the front porch, which covered the front side of the House. The front door, was a rich mahogany color. Once inside, directly in front of you is a staircase. To the left and right of it were hallways leading back further into the house. They took the left hallway. There was three doors down that hallway.

The Realtor walked to the first door, which was on the left side, and said, "This is the Living Room."

It was a very spacious room, with windows on the far side of the room. The next door was a bathroom, at the next door on the right side the woman stopped and said, "Through that door is the kitchen."

Harry and the others walked through the door, the kitchen had hardwood flooring. Straight ahead was another door, which opened up into the hallway on the other side of the stairs. The stairs went directly over the kitchen, Harry could tell by the way the roof slanted upwards in the middle. The cabinets were stained a dark color, there was a fridge, stove, and microwave. They walked forward through the other door, out into the other hallway. Once in the other hallway, they saw another three doors. They were headed back to the front of the house. Down that hallway there was a study, laundry room, and a door down to the basement. The rooms were all on the right hand side of the hallway, opposite of the kitchen. Then they all walked up the stairs, at the top they met a wall, hallways to the left or right. To the right there was three doors, all of them bedrooms. Down the left hand hallway there were only two doors, one the master bedroom. The other a bathroom. Of course the master bedroom had its own master bath. The attic was reached by pulling on a string in the ceiling, and a ladder would pull down. It was very spacious, and had little windows spaced all around it.

Once back outside the guide asked, "So what did you think?"

"I thought it was brilliant," said Ron.

"How much is it?" Harry asked.

"One hundred and thirty eight thousand galleons," replied the Woman.

"We'll take it," said Harry.

"Well lets get back, there's some paperwork that has to be done," said the Women, so they all grabbed the sock. Feeling the tug behind their navels, then the office reappeared around them.

EBC

Once they were finished filling out paperwork for the house, Harry suggested that they go home. After stopping to eat, they apparated to Grimmauld Place.

It looked like nobody had been their the whole year. It was just flat out deserted, cobwebs everywhere.

"This place is falling apart," said Harry.

"Yeah we shouldn't stay to long," said Hermione.

"Well with how lucky we got on the house, I'm hoping we can have it furnished by tomorrow." said Harry.

"We will have to wait until the furniture is delivered," said Ron.

"Well maybe we could check out that cottage," said Harry.

"I wish I was already of age, or else we could stay in _my_ manor." Harry continued.

"We can check it out next week," said Ginny.

"Yeah, that's a plan!" said Ron.

They four of them split up and searched the house, just in case someone might be there. The only thing that they found was Kreacher, who apparently just had died. Seeing Kreacher made Harry remember something from the year before. How he had had Dobby and Kreacher spy on Malfoy.

"Dobby!" Harry called.

The little elf appeared next to him, "Do you need me Harry?"

"Are you still tailing Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"I was sir, but, Dobby thought after what happened-" Dobby was saying but he stopped and a look of terror came over him. "Dobby has been bad-- must punish!"

Harry grabbed the little elf, "Don't worry Dobby, it's fine. I have a deal for you."

"Anything for the great Harry Potter!" squeaked the little elf.

"How would you like to come work for me? I will pay you whatever Hogwarts pays you." said Harry.

"I will not charge Master Harry for my work!" said the Elf.

"Will you at least take one day off a week? I wont take no for an answer." said Harry.

"Sure Master Harry," said Dobby.

"Just please call me Harry," said Harry.

"Yes H-Harry," stuttered Dobby.

"Can you clean this place up some?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry," said Dobby excitedly.

With that the four of them went to the rooms they had stayed in last summer. They all fell to sleep quickly, and slept well into the morning.

When Harry woke up he went down to the kitchen, Ron was still asleep. When he got down there Hermione and Ginny were at the table eating breakfast. Harry sat down and grabbed some pancakes and started to eat. Ron came down a few minutes later and started to eat. After everyone was done eating, they got ready and left out for the nearest furniture outlet. They ended up going to a place called Harrods, in Knightsbridge, London.

On the way there in the cab Hermione was telling the history of Harrods, and that if they couldn't find it there then there's no chance looking elsewhere. Once they got there Harry understood what Hermione meant, the store was massive! Harry couldn't believe that this place had seven stories.

Harry handed them each twenty-thousand euros a piece.

"Lets furnish our new home!" said Harry smiling.

The four spent almost all day in Harrods, when they finally made it back outside they only had about three-thousand a piece. Harry had went for a contemporary modern sort of look for his room. He had bought all rich mahogany pieces to match the wooden floors. He had bought a sleigh bed, a nightstand, a black leather sofa, a dresser, an armchair, and a small coffee table. That was only for Harry's room, Ron and Hermione both went for a more country setting for there rooms. Ron loved the country, and Hermione had always wanted to live in the country. They planned on turning the study into a library. They bought a big oak dinning room table for the kitchen. The house already had electric hook-ups, so they bought a big screen TV for the living room, two fluffy black couches and a black recliner. A big Entertainment stand, with a DVD player, and a Stereo with surround sound. (Harry had made those purchases) Ginny took the modern look for her room too, of course all four of them had king or queen size beds. They had accomplished there goal, they had bought everything they needed. The only thing that still needed to be done was to fill up the study with books, Harry had lined the walls with bookcases, and had a sofa and two chairs in there. Plus Harry wanted to turn the attic into a training room. He had bought a couple weight machines for the attic. Hermione was going to charm the walls so they would be soft, and various other charms for safety. The basement was going to be for potions. There was already two work benches, all they needed was couple cauldrons and to stock up on supplies.

EBC

When they arrived back number twelve Gimmauld Place, they sat down in one of the living rooms. The furniture would be delivered the next day. Harry had slipped a couple extra pounds to the owner of Harrods for a quick delivery. The four teens were so excited about the prospect of having their own place! There thoughts drifted back to all the people who were probably worried sick about them. After hours of mindless chatting and reminiscing they all went to bed.

The next morning at Breakfast Harry walked into the kitchen, Hermione was already sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning Harry, you have to take a look at the paper," Hermione said handing him the paper.

Harry grabbed the paper and there was a huge photo of himself on the front page. The title read 'A Savior Missing', Harry scanned the page for the article.

**_A Savior Missing_**

_Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley have been missing for the last two days. They just disappeared without a trace, they left a note, but no one knows what happened to the note. Voldemort is being strangely quiet while our hero is gone. The only hope of the light side has disappeared. Ever since the death of the great Albus Dumbledore, things for the Wizarding World have been in shambles. **(For more information on this turn to pg.9)**_

"Wow," was all Harry could really say, he didn't think that it would cause this much attention.

"Yeah I know, that's crazy isn't it?" Hermione said.

"Well, I hope everyone can just hold on to hope. Just long enough for us to destroy the Horcruxes," Harry said.

"Yeah I know," Hermione said.

**TBC…………**

Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I have a lot going on. Just as I know everyone else does too. But I am sorry to make you wait! Someone plz review! I appreciate everyone who has added this to their favorites. I didn't think this was a good story, but I will continue. Don't worry action is coming soon, maybe the next chapter!

EBCfan16


	4. RAB

Chapter 4: R.A.B.

A/N: Alright now we touch the action of the story. I hope you enjoy. I dont own any of this by the way!

Harry and the others were sitting in one of the sitting rooms, they had just gotten the furniture moved into the house. They had returned for what food and other belongings they had left behind. The conversation switched into a game plan on hunting the Horcruxes.

"We really don't have any leads, unless we find out who this R.A.B. is," said Hermione.

"I remember hearing a name with those initials once," Harry said.

"Even if we did find out who it was, how will that help us? For all we know this guy is probably dead right now." Ginny said.

Harry was deep in thought, he knew he had heard a similar name somewhere before, "Wait! Sirius told me that name before! Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother! He was killed by Voldemort himself. That has to be it!"

Harry ran to the upstairs drawing room were the family tree tapestry hung. He scanned the names until he found it, Regulus A. Black.

Another memory hit Harry, a golden locket that they couldn't open. Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out the fake locket that matched the one in his memory.

"GUYS!! I've got it!" Harry turned to the others and said, "The real locket is here in this house! You remember the one we couldn't open!"

"Yes I remember it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well what are we waiting for!" Ron said.

"Dobby!" Harry yelled.

The little elf appeared out of thin air, "Yes Ma-H-arry?"

"Help us look for this locket, its somewhere in the house," Harry said.

Dobby disappeared again, and the four of them split up to search. They moved up floor to floor, endlessly searching. They searched for about three hours before they gave up.

"Bloody Mundungus!" Harry shouted.

"He must have taken it when he took all that other stuff." Harry added.

"Well that should be our first priority, finding him and finding out what he did with the locket," said Hermione.

EBC

The next day the four found themselves in Diagon Alley. They were here to fill up their library, they needed advanced spell books, and books for research. Plus Harry planned on slipping into Knocturn Alley, he wanted to pick up some books on more greyer subjects. He needed to know what he was up against.

Harry and the others walked into Flourish & Blotts, they all split up and went there separate ways. They grabbed book after book. Harry went to the defense section, Hermione to the Charms section, Ron to the Potion's section, and Ginny went to get books on famous magical locations. They pretty much cleared all the sections out, leaving only the books that they had already bought, or just didn't fit their needs. Harry paid the astonished clerk, and shrunk his packages.

Harry turned to the others after exciting the shop, "Ok, you guys wont like this, but I think we should take a quick trip to Knocturn Alley."

Ginny and Hermione gasped, "Why do we need to go there," said Hermione.

"Well, I for one think that since we are going up against people who will kill you without thinking, that we should up our arsenal. Learn more offensive magic, we know all about defense, why not give them a dose of their own medicine." replied Harry.

Ron looked at Hermione and his sister and shrugged his shoulders, "He's got a point, Harry can't just stun Voldemort and chuck him in Azkaban."

Hermione and Ginny nodded in understanding, and after they all had pulled the hoods of their cloaks up over their faces they walked through the gate into the dark alley. It wasn't much different than Diagon Alley, just darker and more unpleasant. There were only about six shops, and a pub was at the very end of the alley. A book shop was the very first store, Harry rushed inside, he wanted to get out of here quickly. The four of them searched the shelves for titles that looked helpful. They bought about seven books, two were on the offensive and defensive spells associated with Dark Magic, one on ancient spells, three books with different curses, and finally a book about dark rituals. They got the book because in the index their was a chapter on Horcruxes.

It was a good thing that Harry and the others had their hoods up, they got very curious looks from the clerk as he rang up the last volume. As they walked out of the store they made their way back towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. Once back in the familiar part of the little town they pulled their hoods back down, glamour charms disguising their faces. They hardly took them down now, they had just stepped into character and lived life as their alias. It was the only way they could go out, because posters of Harry sporting the phrase 'Missing' were everywhere.

They grabbed dinner at the Leakey Cauldron and were about to leave the pub when a disgruntled man walked in, he looked as if he had been drinking for days. Harry jumped up and ran over to the man before the others even knew what was going on.

Mundungus Fletcher walked into the Leakey Cauldron, he was meeting a 'client' when Harry Potter grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back out of the pub.

"Mundungus, I've been needing to speak with you about something very important!" Harry said trying to contain his anger. The fact that Mundungus had stolen from his Godfather peeved Harry a lot.

"Bout what! I have- very important-t things to be doing," Dung sputtered, the others joined him an Harry at that moment in the little alley way.

"Have you seen a locket that looks anything like this? You better tell me the truth I know you took it!" Harry said quickly, looking around to make sure they were still alone.

"Yeah, I think- I might have se-seen it once-" Dung started but Harry grabbed him by the shoulder and interrupted him, "DON'T LIE TO ME! People's lives are at stake!" Harry yelled.

"Ok- I nicked it--I'm sorry H-arry," Dung guiltily admitted.

"Do you still have it?" Harry asked straining to keep his voice down, he was trying not to get his hopes up.

"No, I sold it to th-the Potion's teacher," Dung replied looking away, Harry looked back at the others, then let go of Dung.

"Alright that's all I needed to know, I'm sorry about all this. But I have a job to do," Harry and the others turned and walked away.

They traveled back by the key to the house, it pretty much served as a portkey, once back at their home they set up the library. Then Harry called everyone into the living-room.

"Alright Guys, this is our first real discussion about what we plan on doing on this quest. At least we know that Horace Slughorn has the locket, so we now know were to start," Harry paused and let his friends speak, he was going to hear them out.

"Well how should we get the locket from him?" Ron said.

"It should be pretty easy, Harry got that memory out of him. So I'm sure he can persuade him into giving us the locket," Hermione replied.

"Yeah but this will be more difficult, this actually has a connection to Salazar Slytherin, He won't give that up so easily," Harry said.

"We might just have to take it," Ginny piped in.

"We might have a better chance that way," Harry said skeptically.

"I think you should ask for it first Harry, then if He doesn't consent, we will think of something else," Hermione said.

"Alright that sounds like a good idea, tomorrow we can go and talk to him. Now that that's settled, I think after we get the locket that we should go to Godric's Hollow," Harry gauged his friends responses.

"Well I think it's a good idea, I mean there is a big chance that something might be there," Hermione said.

"Alright, there's one more thing I want to say. I wonder if Sirius's brother Regulas got to any of the other Horcruxes."

"Well its hard to tell at this moment, we might just have to wait on that one," Hermione said.

Harry and his friends spent the rest of the day in the attic training, they had come up with a schedule for their practice times.

6-7a.m. Physical Workout

8-9a.m. Basic spells and Basic Defense

9-10a.m. Dark Magic

10-11a.m. Advanced spells

11-12p.m. Lunch

12-1p.m. Charms and Transfiguration

1-2p.m. Dueling and Battle Strategy

They would have the rest of the day off, and they would have their meetings once a night before bed, although they were going to start the schedule the next day. Ron didn't want to get up so early but he still looked very determined. The four knew they needed to hone their skills for what was to come.

EBC

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait, I have rewritten and rewritten this chapter, I didn't know which way to go with it, but the story should really pick up in the next chapter. I promise to have a little action in it! Please review and let me know what you think.

EBCfan16


	5. The Search Begins

Chapter 5: The Search begins

A/N: Alright the Journey starts in this chapter, I'm going to try and make this a little longer than the last chapter. I was just in a hurry to get it posted, I had taken to much time on that chapter. I don't own anything Harry Potter! I know in the Seventh Book the way to destroy a Horcrux is to damage it beyond repair, but I changed my mind on that and decided to look up some Latin and come up with my own curse. On to the story……

EBC

Harry awoke at five that morning, he didn't feel much like moving. He struggled out of the bed and into the shower, today was going to be an eventful day. He was making a move on the first Horcrux today, also they were starting their training today. Which was why he was up at five in the morning.

Thankfully the others were already waiting in the kitchen for Harry when he came down. After a light Breakfast they trudged up the stairs and into the attic. They all headed for a different piece of machinery, the first thing in the morning was weight training. Harry started out on the weight bench, Ron on the Bo flex Harry had bought, and Hermione and Ginny were on the Treadmills. That way they could get some weight lifting in and some running.

They switched out every fifteen minutes, that way they each got a turn on all the machines, but they got a lot of running in. Next they went trough their basic spell books and practiced spells, also trying to learn the right times to use these spells. After an hour of that they moved on to the Dark Arts.

Harry and the others were reading through the two big books on the Dark Arts, stopping at each curse attempting each one. They didn't really make it that far into the book, but Harry had already learned three new little nasty spells. One was the _Debilito Curse_, it weakens the enemy to near exhaustion, and can kill if the caster puts enough emotion into it. Another was called _Expedio_, it frees the soul from the body just like the Dementor's Kiss would. Last but defiantly the most gruesome of the three, the _Trucido Curse_, it sends a spell shaped like a double axe that cuts right through the opponent.

That was all they had covered during the hour, due to how hard it was to cast such cruel spells. The only reason Harry had excelled was due to the fact he had imagined Snape on the other end of these spells. It had frightened the others at first at how quickly he had picked up the spells, until he told them how he was doing it.

EBC

The next two hours flew by, they made a lot of progress in Advanced Magic before Lunch. They had learned a Dark Arts detection spell that would come in very handy over their travels. It was called the _Deprehensio Charm_, It would show them if the Dark Arts had been used over a certain radius.

After Lunch they practiced Transfiguration, the next day they would switch that out with Charms. Harry didn't really get anywhere during this practice, he knew he would have to up his skills in Transfiguration.

Finally what Harry had been waiting for, the hour in which they would be practicing Dueling and Battle Strategies. Harry and Ron were going to go at it first, then Ginny and Hermione.

Harry and Ron stood about twenty paces away from each other, and Hermione shouted "GO!"

Instantly Harry shouted out, "_Stupefy_!"

The jet of red light flew at Ron who cast the _Protego Charm_, then Ron jumped to the offensive and fired a stunner back. Harry easily deflected it and smiled, he was going to try something he'd learned today.

"_Tremo_!" Harry said, and the ground around him exploded outward in a circle around him.

Ron fell to the side and yelled "_Firmus_!" a solid brick wall appeared before Ron and shielded him from the debris and the shockwave.

"_Frango_!" Harry's spell hit the brick wall and it shattered into little pieces. As soon as the wall shattered Ron fired a stunner and Harry deflected it.

Harry pointed his wand at the floor around Ron's feet and muttered "_Glacialis_!"

Ice appeared around Ron's feet and immediately he fell and Harry cast a _Full Body Bind_ on him.

Hermione and Ginny burst out in applause, from what they saw Harry and Ron hadn't been fooling around in the lessons they had this morning. Harry released Ron and helped him up, both were covered in sweat and looked exhausted.

Ginny and Hermione's duel was a little faster than Harry's and Ron's, Hermione had just used her head and outsmarted Ginny quickly. Ginny wasn't upset though, she knew she had a lot of catching up to do.

For the rest of the hour they set obstacles about the attic, and charmed some dummies to hide and fire back. The four teens teamed up against six dummies, this would be how they would practice battle strategy.

Harry and the others crept along a low wall and when Harry approached the end of it he turned to the others.

"What's the plan," Harry said, knowing Ron would answer.

"I think we should flank them and get them backed into a corner, then we can just pick them off," Ron said.

So with that the four split up positioning them selves so they flanked the dummies, slowly they pushed forward cornering the dummies.

Harry jumped up when he saw a dummy pop up wand ready to fire, and shouted "_Trucido_!"

A blue colored double axe head flew threw the air and sliced the dummy in half, "One down!" Harry said.

Ginny took out the next dummy with a well placed Reductor, Ron and Hermione had teamed up on another and took it down.

They managed to take out the rest of the dummies fairly easy, and knew they would have to make their opponents a little more stronger. Harry doubted that the four of them could take out six actual Death Eaters, but they had only begun.

The four of them all had a shower and meet back downstairs in the living-room.

EBC

They had decided that Harry should approach Slughorn alone first, so here Harry was back at Hogwarts. It felt so weird to be back, all the emotions that flooded through him were overwhelming. Harry trudged up to the path that lead to the front doors, he had his Invisibility Cloak wrapped around him so he could slip in and out without being seen. Plus He didn't know what to expect, would anyone even be here? As far as Harry had known the Governor's hadn't even made their minds up. Harry just hoped that Slughorn was there. He slipped through the Main Entrance, it was already slightly open. He headed straight for the Dungeons. Harry went to the Potion's classroom and no one was there, it was eerily silent. Harry went to Slughorn's Office next, and when he came to it the door was already open. Harry peeked in to see Slughorn sitting behind his desk, writing something down. There it was, in a display case behind his desk, the locket shining in the light.

Harry pulled the cloak off, and walked into the room, "Excuse me Professor?"

Slughorn jumped to attention and looked up, "Harry…., Harry m'boy, what do I owe to this surprise?"

Harry shocked at hearing his real name, remembered he hadn't applied the usual glamour charms. It had been a while since someone other than his companions had called him by his real name.

"You've been gone for days, where have you been?" Slughorn asked.

"Oh-uh-I made a trip to my Parents home, in Godric's Hollow," Harry lied quickly.

"Oh, well are you alright?" Slughorn asked, always getting sentimental when Harry brought up his mother.

"Yes, I just needed a little time to gather myself," Harry said looking at the floor.

"Well I believe that's understandable. Have a seat, what brings you to my office this evening?" Slughorn said pointing at the chair across from him.

Harry was lost, he didn't know how to respond to that. He couldn't just say I'm here looking for Horcruxes. Harry thought up a lie quickly.

"I'm just here visiting, Hogwarts has always given me a sense of comfort, it just feels like home to me," Harry replied taking a seat.

Once again Slughorn's eyes softened as he said, "That's not the first time I have heard that, many students have considered this place as their home. It's a shame that Hogwarts might not be opening next year,"

"Yeah it is, kids need there education right now," Harry said.

Harry was thinking quickly, he needed to think of a way to bring up the locket setting behind Professor Slughorn, "That's a nice locket you have their, that isn't the original is it?" Harry asked, holding his breath.

Slughorns's eyes shone with pride as he replied, "Yes it is Harry m'boy, here you can have a look at it,"

He passed the locket over to Harry and as soon as he took it the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. This was defiantly the Horcrux. Harry could feel the evil soul inside it. The real locket was much heavier than the fake. Harry was formulating a plan in his mind, at first he didn't want to use force, but after seeing Slughorn's expression when he had asked about it, he knew that the Slytherin would never part ways with this treasure.

Harry slipped his hand into his pocket and grabbed his wand, "_Stupefy_!"

Slughorn crumpled to the floor and Harry placed the real locket in his robe pocket. He placed the fake locket into the display case, and closed it. Struggling with the effort He pulled Slughorn back into his chair, quietly Harry cast the memory charm. He made Slughorn forget that he even visited at all. He placed the Professor with his head on the desk as if he had fallen asleep working.

Harry walked from the room and tossed the Invisibility Cloak over himself, turning and reviving the Potions teacher. Harry watched to make sure his memory charm had worked.

Slughorn awoke and glanced around, "Must have nodded off,"

With that Harry turned and rushed from the dungeons, he wanted to get back quickly.

EBC

Harry had to floo from the Three Broomsticks, it really was getting annoying not being able to apparate. Harry's birthday had passed a couple nights ago and the others hadn't said anything to him yet. He had thought they had totally forgotten, but they had been real busy. He was surprised when he walked out of the fireplace and the kitchen was decorated. 'Happy Birthday' was spelled out on a banner that hung across the ceiling

"HAPPY BIRHTDAY!!" Ron, Hermione, and Ginny shouted.

Harry was rushed by Ginny as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Thanks you guys, this is great," Harry replied looking around.

"So how did it go?" Ron asked.

"I got it!" Harry said pulling the locket from his robes grinning.

"One down," Ron said grinning back.

"You thought we had forgotten about your Birthday didn't you?" Hermione asked amused.

"No we were just busy, I wasn't to worried about it," Harry said blushing.

Harry opened his presents, Hermione had gotten him a wand holster, which he strapped to his wrist immediately applying his wand to it. Ron had gotten him a bottle of Firewhiskey, and Ginny had gotten him a sterling sliver rope chain, with a pendant of the Gryffindor Lion.

Harry spent the rest of his night celebrating his birthday, and the fact that he had gotten something done finally. The teens forgot about Horcuxes and Voldemort, as they sipped on Harry's bottle of Firewhiskey. It took some talking to get Hermione to join in, but finally she joined in.

The four of them passed out in the living room. Harry was at the edge of the coach with Ginny curled up beside him, Ron and Hermione practically the same way on the other side of the couch.

EBC

Harry and the others got up a little late the next morning but they still worked out and trained like the day before. They were all sore already, but they struggled through the day and ended up in the living room again.

Hermione was reading the book on Dark Rituals, when she called out, "I've got it!"

The others looked at Hermione, "I found the pages devoted to Horcruxes! It says here that the way to destroy the Horcrux is to cast the spell below to separate the soul from the object. Once the piece of soul has been split from the object it will dissipate and perish. The enchantment is _'Scindo vulnero exitium'_, the spell requires a lot of energy, but I think we can manage it," She said looking up from the book.

"Well lets give it a shot," Harry said placing the Horcrux on the hearth of the fireplace.

Harry looked over the enchantment one more time and pointed his wand at the Locket, "_Scindo vulnero exitium_!"

A bright jet of white light erupted from Harry's wand and it crashed into the Horcrux, the locket started trembling as the light got brighter and brighter. Finally a high pitched scream filled the room, the light disappeared, and the locket lay on the hearth black and scorched. The room's temperature dropped as a image of a younger Voldemort appeared from the locket, it looked kind of like a cloud of smoke. It faded away quickly, and everything was silent.

Harry was looking at the locket, and all of a sudden he felt woozy. Harry fell to the floor with a crash, Ron rushed over to him.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, running towards Harry's limp form.

"He's still got a pulse, lets get him up to his room," Hermione said as Ron lifted Harry up.

EBC

Harry awoke and his whole body felt like it was on fire, he was so sore. Harry looked over to find Ron and Hermione clinging together on the couch in his room. Ginny was curled up in an armchair right beside the bed. They were asleep, Harry looked up at the ceiling. He hadn't really given any thought to his standings with Ginny relationship wise. He hadn't really wanted to bring Ginny with them, but now that she was here and in harm's way, He decided that he shouldn't keep leading her on. He needed to talk to her badly, tell her how he really felt for her. Harry slowly drifted back to sleep thinking about what he needed to say.

EBC

The Sun was the next thing to awake Harry, he tried to roll over and go back to sleep but it was no use. He rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes.

"You really gave us a scare there Harry," came Ginny's voice from beside the bed. Harry tried to sit up but couldn't, his body felt like lead.

"Harry you just need to lay back, that spell was too much for you. It left you drained, and I know you wont like hearing this, but you just need to rest and not use magic for a couple more days," Hermione said.

"How long was I out," Harry rasped.

"About two days," came Ron's voice.

"Have I missed anything?" Harry asked as Ginny handed him some water.

"Not much, just an article in the paper about how the Wizarding World's Savoir is still missing," said Ron.

"So Voldemort hasn't made any movement?" Harry asked.

"Well we don't think so, there's been nothing in the papers," said Hermione.

"But the Ministry could be leaning on the paper," said Ron.

"I really wish we could talk to the Order and see what's going on," said Harry.

"I wouldn't mind talking to Mom and Dad," Ginny said with a worried expression.

"Don't worry Gin, Mom and Dad are fine," Ron replied looking just as bad.

"We could make a visit," Harry said smiling.

"What about staying out of the public eye?" Hermione said.

"Well we don't have to go anywhere near the public, plus I need to speak with Remus," Harry replied.

"About what?" asked Ron.

"Well since we destroyed the locket, we need to start looking for the other Horcruxes. I want to ask Remus where Godric's Hollow is, I think we might get some answers there," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Ok well when do you want to make this visit?" asked Ginny suddenly excited.

"We should wait until your better Harry," Hermione said.

"Hermione read that it could take three-to-four days to recover from magical exhaustion," Ron said.

EBC

Over the next four days, Harry was walking around the house with a cane that Hermione and Ginny had picked out for him at a local shop. He hated walking with a cane, he felt so vulnerable. He was feeling much better the day before they were to set out for the Burrow. He had to still use the cane though, his body was still very sore and worn out. Harry went to bed that night quickly just like the last four nights, he hadn't even had a nightmare.

Ron was the one to wake him up, "Come on Harry! Are you going to sleep all day?"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Harry replied in a raspy voice.

Harry met the others downstairs after he had got ready and they went to the living room, where Hermione had set up a portkey to take them to the Burrow.

Hermione grabbed a pair of pliers off the table and held it out to the others. The three of them pressed a finger to it and Hermione activated it with the tap of a wand. Harry felt the jerk behind his navel as he spun around and around and finally crashed into the ground, Hermione was the only one standing.

Harry saw the horrified expression on Hermione's face and stood up, He turned around to face the Burrow but all that remained was charred wood. Only three stories still stood, and trash littered the ground.

Harry looked over at Ron and Ginny, and they were just standing there looking at what use to be their home. Guilt filled Harry's heart as tears filled Ginny's eyes. He had done it again, ruined someone else's life. He dropped down to his knee's and screamed………..

EBC

Well that's chapter five, thanks to all the people who have added this to their story alerts! I really appreciate it! Please tell me what you think, but don't be too harsh. I know that Harry got this Horcrux with ease, but the other ones will be much harder to get too. The action starts soon I promise!

EBCHPfan16


End file.
